For many years conventional golf club "woods" were generally of a standard size. Recently "oversized" woods have been made, which provide a larger "sweet spot" and hitting surface, somewhat analogously to oversized tennis racquets. So-called "metal woods", which are not wood but rather are hollow cast in metal, can be made in such larger sizes without greatly increasing their weight. If the traditional solid wood club head is made oversized, however, its weight is undesirably increased and the club is awkward to use. A cavity could be bored or formed in an oversize wooden head to lighten it. However, it has been found that the removal of wood from the interior of an oversize club head which is made of wood substantially reduces its rigidity, which in turn tends to decrease the average distance that a ball can be driven with such a club.
Accordingly, there exists a demand for a wooden wood club head, particularly an oversized wood, of reduced weight, but at the same time with long driving ability.